CHAPTER ONE OF KIM AND KIMIMARO!
by XxButterflyMaidenOfHopeXx
Summary: kim joins ororchiamur and his group for bout 2 months now.and the gang knows kimimaro is in love wiht kim.the gange decides to help kimimaro.


Okay I am not owner of naruto lolz XD. And I suck at typing. I tried to check ALL of my errors so forgive me if I have some. and this first chapter isn't as funny as the second one .XD ORROCHIMARU IS WEARIGN A DRESS IN THE NEXT ONE !I will type s fast as I can to finish the next one. so enjoy the beginning.

It has been 2months since Kim joined orochimaru. Over the 2 months Kim noticed Kimimaro had a crush on her and she sadly didn't feel like having love so she would say no to him. Not harshly but let him down softly. She had to kill someone before she could say yes since her enemy kills everyone she knows. This day she was sitting on the couch with her laptop and talking to people on aim. Upstairs the other sound ninjas talked while kimimaro was in the kitchen and sauske was in his room and orochimaru was outside. The sound ninjas gathered in Dosu's room to talk about their plan to help kimimaro get his girlfriend

Dosu:okay, we can talk All the others except us who are in on the plan are gone closes doorKin stood in the corner while Zaku sat down near the bed were Sakon and Ukon were sitting. Jiroubou ate chips and Kidomaru sat in a chair as Tayuya began to talk

"Okay, so does everyone know what to do to help kimimaro get Kin to like him?"Everyone nodded" okay lets start with plan one, and if it fails plan 2,and if that fails. He is on his own. Everyone nodded and began walking out of the room following tayuya.meanwhile Kim sat down talking to people on aim still on the couch.kimimaro who was curious as to what she was doing asked who she was talking to

"Someone named Bob. His aim is RamenKing.(ITS NARUTO)"

"Wow really. Cool kimimaro looked at the conversation typed on the screen as tayuya and her followers quietly walked down the stairs. They all nodded. it was time for plan one. As Kim and kimimaro talked, tayuya began playing her flute. This time it was a sleeping note and soon Kim and kimimaro fell asleep. Kidomaru and everyone else picked up Kim and kimimaro and placed kimimaro on the couch first then placed Kim on top of him. They placed kimimaro's arms around her waist and Kim's arms around kimimaro's neck.

Kin: This seems more like a prank. But that's why I agreed to helpkin grinned

Zaku: me tohe smirked

Kidomaru: shh!!Lets go before they wake upeveryone tiptoed away

KIM'S POV

I slowly woke up. I was tired. I felt safe and warm. I heard someone's heart beat. I felt warm. I was about to go back to sleep but I realized I wasn't in my bed and I was on something. I opened my eyes and realize I was on the couch on top of kimimaro.i blushed. I tried to get of him but his grip round my waist tightened. I blushed again not knowing what to do uhh..Kimimaro?.

KIMIMARU'S POV

I was a bit asleep and a bit awake. I felt warm and complete. I realized I was on the couch but something was close to me and I held it in my arms. I felt it move as if to leave me but I didn't want the warmth or the feeling of being complete to go away. So I held it tighter. after a few minutes I heard my name being said and woke up seeing Kim blushing

"it was you"

END OF POVS

"Can you let go of me kimimaro?"Kim said still blushing having no idea how she got there in the first place

"Uh sure. Sorry I don't know how this happened"he said blushing letting her go. Kim stood up

"That was..Weird..Sorry I uh have to go"she left blushing.

Kimimaro sighed"well that was nice while it lasted. Why wont she say yes to me." Kimimaro went to go to the kitchen. Kim went to her room. Dosu and all the other ninjas gathered back in Zaku's room this time

Tayuya spoke"well that helped a little I think.."

"I dunno.. I think we need to do plan 2 but how do we get orochimaru to agree to making a dance at the house?asked kidomaru curiously

Everyone though and jiroubou had an idea I KNOW JUST TELL HIM HE CAN GO WITH SAUSKE AS A PAIR!

Sakon and Ukon and everyone in the room busted out laughing

"THIS IS YOU BEST IDEA EVER JIROUBOU!!!!!!!!!!Kidomaru blurted out


End file.
